In computing environments such as cloud computing, servers, or other systems or devices, workload management systems can be used to manage workload scheduling and the allocation of resources.
Different workloads may have different resource and location requirements which must be accommodated by the workload management system. Scheduling decisions can affect performance metrics such as workload throughput, resource utilization rates, and workload runtimes.
As the computing environment and the volume of workloads scales, workload scheduling itself can become a large, time-consuming process. Scheduling resources efficiently without large performance trade-offs can be a challenge.